tainted_the_blood_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Cass
Overview Cassiterite, the fourth and final child of Sperling the harpy, is the main character of Tainted. While harpies normally lay between twenty to thirty eggs over the course of their lives, the irregular size and shape of Cass' egg rendered her mother unable to have further children. Cass begins the tale as a shy, insecure, teenager. Over the course of the story, she grows into a martially competant and confident woman, but remains shy and insecure on the topic of romance. Friends and Family Cass is the daughter of Sperling and an unknown human man. She has three older sisters, Ruti, Peri, and Cinna, all of which were born to different fathers, as is standard for harpies. Her circle of friends is small. Her best friend is Liloko, the daughter of a naga and a human. Her second closest friend is a froggirl named Riley, who's parents run the local tavern. Her only other friend is Mr. Raven, who is an old bird with one eye. Later in the story, she finds and activates Deilura the golem, who becomes something of a servant/bodyguard to her. Even futher on, she develops a father/daughter relationship with a mage named Raast, and a semi-sisterly relationship with Anakath the imp and Dora III the gargoyle. Divergent Physiology Cass is unique among harpies, both in physical appearance and in internal physiology. The most obvious differences include: *Leathery, bat-like wings instead of feathery, bird-like wings. *Pointed teeth. *Large claws on her fingers. *A thin, muscled build instead of a soft, curvy build. *An inability to fly. *A lack of feathers. *A preference for meat instead of fruits or vegetables. Personal Timeline of Events *Before Recorded History *The Age of Humans *The Mastery of Magic *The Discovery of the Demon Realm *The Demon War *The Quiet Century *'Cass is born' '-' Early life (Ages 0-15): During this time, Cass befriends Lilo and Riley. Despite being over 12 years old, she does not leave her mother's nest to start her own flock, unlike most harpies. During this time, she has various injuries and accidents related to attempting to fly, which she cannot manage beyond high jumps. *The Minogre '- '''At age 16, Cass has a run-in with a Minogre that attempts to rape her. She loses consciousness during the attack, awaking hours later to find that some creature has torn the Minogre apart. It is only upon discovering that her body has changed drastically, with the addition of a tail and strange markings upon her hands among them, that she realizes it was her. '-''' Recognizing the symbol on her hands as being demonic in nature, Sperling sends Cass to seek out the mage called Raast, one of the few remaining humans, in hopes that he can identify the exact meaning of the marks and remove them. *The Search '-' Cass, with Liloko tagging along, spends the next six months trying to locate Raast. Despite encounters with bandits and wild beasts, Cass' body does not change further. During this time, Cass meets Mr. Raven. *Deilura '-' Following a lead on Raast's last known whereabouts, Cass and Liloko head into a ruin left over from the Demon War. Raast is long gone, and a tribe of goblins have taken up residence. They agree to give the duo information as to where the mage went in exchange for their help in deactivating a magical barrier Rasst left to block off the bulk of the ruin. '- '''They manage to deactivate the barrier, at which point the goblins turn on them, chasing them deep into the ruins. Stumbling across secret entrance to a room that had been cut off by cave-in, the girls find a flesh golem, a relic from the War, with the name Deilura tattooed into its leg. Upon sensing magic within Cass, Deilura activates and assumes Cass is its master. '-''' Faced with the golem, the goblins relent and give the girls the agreed upon information. It turns out Raast left instructions to not deactivate the barrier, due to dangerous traps left from the War, and instructions on how to find him should the barrier fail. *Raast